I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore
by Embyr Black
Summary: I was hoping that our ‘talks’ would help......other person who has had an encounter..........every second it kills me a little more........wasn’t such a good idea......"Gin I………… He started to speak".......................................REV
1. I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore

I Cant Be Your Friend, Anymore by Rushlow  
Sony lyric's belong to whoever they belong to, I know for a fact they don't  
belong to me. Same goes for Harry, Ginny, and Voldadork and Cho. Don't own  
them either, though I wouldn't wanna own Cho. Enjoy the fic thingy.  
  
*~*~*  
This might come as quite a shock  
But I've given it alot of thought  
And this thing that's come between us, can't be ignored  
I've taken all I can  
This is where it's gotta end  
Cause, I can't be your friend, anymore  
*~*~*  
  
"Harry, we need to talk alone please." I told him quietly. I could barely  
do this as it was, I didn't need a crowd to bare witness to this.  
  
"Sure. What is it Gin?" he asked. He looked a bit uncomfortable but that  
was nothing to how I was feeling at the moment.  
  
I led him to a darken corner of the common room. I sat down on the floor in  
the corner of course. I had a bad habit of trapping myself when I wanted to  
talk about something serious. And this was a very serious matter indeed. It  
was now or have myself committed later. He looked at me confused.  
  
"Is something the matter Gin?" he asked. If only he knew, and he would soon  
enough. Suddenly I wasn't so sure of myself but I sucked that back and took  
a deep breathe.  
  
"Yes, yes there is. Now before you say anything let me speak."  
  
*~*~*  
And I can't be accused  
Of not being there for you  
How many nights have you shown up at my door  
I hope you understand  
That this wasn't in the plan  
But, I can't be your friend, anymore  
*~*~*  
  
"We can't be friends anymore." I sighed a big breath of relief. Now that  
part was off my chest. He looked quite crestfallen. Could he.....nah he  
doesn't, he couldn't.  
"I tried not to let it get this far, but I couldn't help it and now it has  
to end." He was still confused if not even more so than before. "I can't  
take feeling like this anymore. Its driving me mad. You know how I feel  
about you. I tried so hard to move on and squash these feelings but they  
just keep getting stronger. So strong that now I can't ignore them  
anymore."  
  
*~*~*  
And, it's killing me to know you  
Without having a chance to hold you  
And, all I wanna do is show you  
How I really feel inside  
You can run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But, I can't be your friend, anymore  
*~*~*  
  
I think this was a bigger blow to him than I thought. Oh well, I have to do  
it or else I will lose myself completely around him. Right, I still have  
more to say to the clueless git.  
"For awhile I was hoping that our 'talks' would help us get to know each  
other better and then that would lead to an 'us' possibly." I took another  
breath and gave him a few more moments to absorb all this. Really I was the  
only one who could even comfort him after his nightmares from Voldadork. I  
was the only other person who has had an encounter with the bloody jerk who  
lived to tell about it. Like Cho could understand it, Puh-Lease. Even if  
she could, she wouldn't."  
  
*~*~*  
Now, it's up to you  
Do I win or do I lose  
Will my heart fly, or lie broken on the floor  
Take me as I am  
Cause I wanna be your man  
But, I can't be your friend, anymore  
*~*~*  
  
"Now you know all this. And now you can decide if we can give it a shot or  
if I am going to have to go commit myself to St. Mungo's. Either way my  
heart is in your hands and every second it kills me a little more. Being so  
close to you tear's me in half. I can't stand to be around you, because I  
can't have you but I also can't stand being away from you because then  
everything seems so drabby and pointless."  
  
*~*~*  
And, it's killing me to know you  
Without having a chance to hold you  
And, all I wanna do is show you  
How I really feel inside  
You can run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But, I can't be your friend, anymore  
*~*~*  
  
My overdue, probably going to make him run and scream, long ass talk is now  
almost done. I have one more thing to say.  
"So Harry do I win or do I loose? Because we can't be just friends  
anymore."  
  
Now I was beginning to think maybe this talk wasn't such a good idea. Was I  
ready for the answer? Well ready or not, I would find out soon. As soon as  
Harry found the ability to speak again I would know.  
  
He looked quite nervous and I couldn't read his eyes. So his face  
expression was useless to help me guess at what he was going to say. Goody,  
his mouth is moving, words coming out any minute.  
  
"Gin I...." He started to speak.  
  
*~*~*  
We can't be just friends  
Anymore...  
*~*~*  
  
Hope you enjoyed this. I was orignaially gonna do this for Jilly's  
challenge but I couldn't find the lyrics at the time so I did What Was I  
Thinkin'. Pretty darn funny so check it out and leave a review.  
  
Embyr Black  
  
**swings chain back n forth trin to hypnotize u** You are getting sleepy  
very very sleepy. When I count to 3 and clap you will leave a review  
praising this piece and then you will do the same w/ her other ficxs as  
well  
1  
2  
3  
**claps**  
Go on now, review. 


	2. Thank You's

Lourdes ~ Challenage me? I'm never good with those but I might, maybe. Glad  
you loved it.  
  
Sarahamanda ~ glad you liked it  
  
DarkJadedEyes ~ Me mean? **looks offended** Never. There maybe be an  
update there may not be an update.  
  
Princessbookangel ~ yes I do listen to country, I grew up on it and I love  
it.  
  
Aurora Grimm ~ Glad you liked them. These are some of my fav songs too. And  
for this one It meant something to mean sorta. It fits a friendship of  
mine. There has to be more country fans than just me and you. I am sure you  
will find more  
  
Hermionegreen ~ I am glad you think highly of this work. Though I would  
think you would be allowed to post whatever your heart desires no matter if  
its already been done or not. I would actually like to read what you would  
have posted.  
  
Jaqelyne ~ Oh you mean I forgot to type Harry's reply **mocks a shocked  
face** hmmm who ever said the fan fic world was fair? (joking) see Dark  
Jaded Eyes' reply  
  
Seremela the Rifle Chic ~ maybe, maybe not.  
  
REALbluelightsaber ~ there maybe be more there might not be more, glad you  
liked it nonetheless.  
  
cleopatra ~ see above  
  
Thanks for everyone who replied. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Now I have a  
few Eminem Song Prodgies posted and I have a short one shot fic between a  
romance not often seen.  
  
Embyr Black 


	3. Can't Say Or Will give it away

Crazy in Love by Beyonce  
  
*~*~*  
He looked quite nervous and I couldn't read his eyes. So his face  
expression was useless to help me guess at what he was going to say. Goody,  
his mouth is moving, words coming out any minute.  
  
"Gin I...." He started to speak.  
*~*~*  
  
Certified quality  
A dat da boy dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
Buck dem da right way - dat my policy  
Ginny Weasley alongside - now hear what da boy say - Harry Potter  
Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya  
Harry Potter say it now ya  
*~*~*  
  
Gin's POV  
I was holding my breath now. Now was the moment he would tell me if he felt  
the same or not. I prayed he did. I didn't know what I would do if he said  
he didn't feel the same, probably go mad.  
  
*~*~*  
  
BABY GIRL YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
FULFILL MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY NIGHTMARES  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV  
I really hadn't planed on telling her this until I had destroyed Voldadork  
for good. I didn't want to chance the risk of her getting hurt. I knew  
becoming friends with her wouldn't have been such a good idea. But I never  
knew at the time I would fall so madly in love with her either. Not much I  
can do now, she's cornered me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
BABY GIRL NOT A DAY GOES BY  
WITHOUT MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY NIGHTMARES  
  
AAH OH MY BABY'S FLY BABY OH  
YES NO HURT ME SO GOOD BABY OH  
I'M SO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR LOVE LET ME GO  
LET ME BREATHE STAY OUT MY FANTASIES  
  
*~*~*  
  
I actually came very close to telling her many times, but I had a couple of  
nightmares involving her lifeless body held in my arms while Voldadork was  
laughing his arse off. I didn't want that to become reality, I would avoid  
that at all cost. I think I actually woke up crying after having that  
nightmare for the first time. It seemed everytime I got the balls to tell  
her my nightmare popped into mind and so I never told her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
Follow your feelings baby boy b/c they cannot be denied  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - boy  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny's POV  
'Why isn't he saying anything? Oh he is probably wondering how to let me  
down gently. How can he not see we belong together? I mean we both faced  
Riddle and lived to tell about it, we are close in age. And my parents  
already love him. The only thing he has to worry about is my brothers, and  
I can take care of them. DAMNIT! Say something already Harry Potter!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
BABY GIRL YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
FULFILL MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY NIGHTMARES  
  
BABY GIRL NOT A DAY GOES BY  
WITHOUT MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY NIGHTMARES  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV  
I think I need to give her an answer now before she passes out from not  
breathing. This should be fun. I'm glad Ron isn't around and the Twins are  
out of school now. They would make this very hard on me. I don't know if I  
should lie or tell the truth. Telling the truth could cost her life and  
lying would probably cost mine because I know she would move on and that  
would kill me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
PICTURE US DANCIN REAL CLOSE  
IN A DARK DARK CORNER OF A BASEMENT PARTY  
EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES  
IT'S LIKE EVERYONE LEFT BUT YOU AND ME  
  
IN OUR OWN LITTLE WORLD  
THE MUSIC IS THE SUN  
THE DANCE FLOOR BECOMES THE SEA  
FEELS LIKE TRUE PARADISE TO ME  
  
BABY GIRL YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
FULFILL MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY NIGHTMARES  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Gin I not exactly sure what it is I feel for you. I mean I love spending  
time with you and talking to you and all that over stuff. I love the times  
we played pranks on Ron and Hermione. And I always seem to loosen up and  
enjoy myself when I am around you. Everything just seems so right around  
you.  
  
*~*~*  
  
BABY GIRL NOT A DAY GOES BY  
WITHOUT MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY NIGHTMARES  
  
BABY GIRL YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
BABY GIRL YOU ARE SO DAMN FINE  
BABY GIRL WON'T YOU BE MINE  
  
*~*~*  
  
But it also scares me to death. I mean we are so young and have so much  
life ahead of us, could we really commit to just each other so soon and  
being so young. What's happens if we aren't what each other thought we  
would be? So many what if's. What if this isn't real? I don't want to hurt  
you Gin, ever. I guess I love you, it's the only word that can come close  
to describing what I feel for you. You know loving me is dangerous Gin.  
Voldemort is after my blood and would use anything and anyone to get to me.  
I've already lost so many people I care about and some that I don't. but  
none of them deserved to die by him and I am scared to death that's what  
would happen to you if I got to close. My parents, the Longbottom's,  
Cedric, Sirius, Katie, Ernie, Colin, Susan, the Dursley's, Miss. Figg and  
the Patil Twins. I don't want to add you to the list I don't want anymore  
names ever added to that list. It's just I am tired of it all." He sighed  
when he finished. Well I am sure all she wanted was a yes or a no answer  
and he had to go and blab his whole heart to her. Well he did feel better  
now that he had let it all out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Top top - boy  
Me and you together is forever - dat boy  
Flyin around da Pitch in your Quidditch Robes - boy  
You no stop lovin - boy  
Little more da Dutty, we'll rock dat world  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny looked at him with surprise. She was sure he was going to laugh at  
her. What he said never came to mind when she thought about what his answer  
was going to be. He was exhausted emotionally and mentally of everything  
that was going on in the world, all he wanted was a break. Well she would  
be the one to give it to him. It was long overdue for him and her.  
"Harry.." she started "You aren't the only one who has those fears.  
Remember, I was a target of his too. Not in the sense that you are but one  
nonetheless. One that should have died 5 years ago. He wont rest until he  
is dead or both of us are dead. I still feel responseable for all those  
students I peterfied. And I thank god everyday that no one was killed, I  
don't think I could live w/ the fact I killed someone. I know its not easy  
on you but it's not easy on me either. Its not exactly a comforting thought  
knowing you peterfied two of your brother's girlfriends and getting Hagrid  
hauled off to Azzy for months (AN ~ I cant remember how many months he was  
there). Believe it or not Harry I know what you are going through, maybe  
not exactly more than enough to understand where you are coming from. We  
all know the risk of being friends with you and we all accept them no  
questions asked. To my family you are family, to Hermione you're like a  
brother she never had and to me well you're a lot to me. And I accept the  
danger with open arms."  
  
Harry stood there realizing that she had made a very good point that made  
more sense than he wanted it to. She was right in everything she said and  
there was no reason not to be with her.  
"Ginny? Do you want to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"  
  
"I would love to Harry." She replied back with a smile on her face and pure  
happiness in her eyes.  
  
Hand in hand they left the Tower together to go enjoy the new feeling that  
over swept them both.  
  
*~*~*  
  
cleopatra ~ ta da! here is more. Hope you like  
  
DarkJadedEyes ~ Yes I know I am mean, proud of it too. Yes it was hard and  
I think this completely suxs but I cant stand being mean for too long so I  
did this. And the results are not what I hoped them to be  
  
Darcy16 ~ lol. fell off ur chair? I don't recall ne of my fics making  
someone fall off a chair. Is that a good thing? I hoping it is. Sorry I had  
ta make ya wait. This isn't what I had planned for the 2nd chap but I think  
it semi fits sorta I am not so sure but I guess I will find out from the  
reviews or lack of reviews.  
  
Rinfirithiell ~ I thrive on driving people nutz. It makes life more fun.  
And I am sick of being depressed so I try and have more fun. I think I am  
doing that pretty well along w/ my bad smoking habit. I haven't had a  
cigarette in over 4 days. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa for me. Though I do tend to find  
my hands less occuopied than before and its quite annoying. They twitch  
now. Ne who hope liked it.  
  
This is not what I was hoping for I am sure you already know that if u read  
the thank you's. and I am very happy. This and What was I Thinkin did a  
whole lot better than I was expecting and hoping for. Thank You all even if  
you haven't reviewed. And if you're a fan of Eminem then u might like what  
I just put up. Well don't forget to R/R  
  
Embyr Black 


	4. More Thank You's

I honestly thought that this chap wouldn't get that many reviews because I  
really didn't think that the song fitted and a bunch of other things. I  
think I spent at least a good 2 hours trying to write that. All in all I am  
glad everyone enjoyed it.  
*~*~*  
  
AmaraDragon ~ I am glad you think it's a great opening but this probably  
where I will leave it. I am not gonna try and push my luck w/ all these  
wonderful reviews I am getting.  
  
Rinfirithiel ~ Yes I think I am doing quite well. I went from a pack a day  
to a pack a month. My only problem is smoking kept me occupied. Like on the  
way to and from work and other places and doing other things. Though some  
ppl are under the impression that I quite totally. I try telling them that  
I cant stop cold turkey like some ppl I know. They think cuz they up and  
quit everyone can and if the try and ween themselves form it they aren't  
quitting. They drive me nutz telling me to just up and quit so I am letting  
them think I did that. Which is good cause someone is usually around me and  
that stops me from lighting one up, enuf rambling  
  
Lourdes ~ yes I get annoyed at fics that leave u hanging. Sometimes I don't  
mind but untied loose ends drive me nutz. Thank you very much  
  
REALbluelightsaber ~ like I told Amara the chances of there being more to  
this are very slim. But it is a thought for the future, we will see  
  
Sarahamanda ~ Thank you very much and see above.  
  
Darcy16 ~ I am glad it's a good thing, didn't mean to make ya butt hurt.  
Would u live a cookie? I got plently  
  
Mep ~ super sweet, why thank you  
  
Once again a big THANK YOU to all my reveiwers and if you want something  
besides Harry Potter to read, I have a bunch of poems over in  
fictionpress.com under the name Embyr Black. It's plenty of reading  
material if that's what gets ur boat afloat  
  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
  
Embyr Black 


End file.
